coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9229 (14th August 2017)
Plot Aidan coos over the scan photo. Eva is wracked with guilt, telling Leanne her plan has gone far enough and she intends to call off her revenge and her engagement. Gemma is shocked that Chesney has quit his job but when she tries to change his mind, he bites her head off. Sally worries as she sees evidence of Gina's spending habits. Dev tells Gemma and Cathy to struggle along without Chesney but agrees that he will reinstate him subject to a formal apology. The Connors toast Louisa Connor and Eva feels dreadful as they talk about the importance of family. Rita is touched when Jenny asks her to be mother-of-the-bride at her wedding but upbraids her when she's rude to Gemma, who is hurt by her comments. Eva tells Adam her plan to ruin Aidan is off. Seeing her genuine distress, Adam doesn't argue and agrees to hand over Underworld's computer hard drive for her to replace. Jenny is thrown when Rita asks her to make Gemma a bridesmaid. Cathy visits Chesney where she explains that she's arranged for him to meet Dev at the bistro at 1.00pm so he can apologise. Eva is under the desk replacing the hard drive when Johnny and Aidan enter the office. She stunned when she overhears that Johnny knew about the affair and it's been going on for almost a year. Sally finds a pile of final demands in Gina's handbag, she queries whether her bipolar is behind her spending sprees. Gina is dismissive, but when Sally mentions Rita once helped her out of debt, her ears prick up. Two of Gemma's old mates, Zoe White and Roxy Ward, call at Prima Doner and she's keen to impress them. Chesney can't bring himself to leave the house and agrees to childmind Hope and Ruby. Gemma invites her friends to Rita's flat and shuts up shop. Gina acts friendly around Rita while they hear the noise of the girls above. Mary speaks to Jude via video call. Aadi and Asha let slip about the wedding and Mary is forced to admit she's marrying Norris. Jude's shocked. The girls raid Rita's drinks cabinet. Roxy sees a post-it note with the shop alarm code and photographs it, just before a furious Rita bursts in. Eva tells Leanne and Toyah what she overheard. She concludes the entire family knew about the affair and resolves to take them all to the cleaners. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Zoe White - Keeley Fitzgerald *Roxy Ward - Claudia Adshead Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of George Appleton. *First appearance of Ruby Dobbs since 17th April 2017. *First appearance of Hope Stape since 17th April 2017 and first appearance of Isabella Flanagan in the role, taking over from Faith & Nicole Holt. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva gets cold feet over her revenge plan; Gemma's attempt to impress her mates Zoe and Roxy leaves Rita fuming when they raid her drinks cupboard; Chesney's behaviour provides cause for concern; and Sally grows worried about Gina's spending habits. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,098,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2017 episodes